1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and method of controlling a driving voltage of a power amplifier therein. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for minimizing a current consumption of a power amplifier module according to a reception strength.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Generally, a mobile terminal is provided with a power amplifier module (PA) configured to amplify power strength of an RF signal to transmit an RF signal transmitted from an RF transmitting unit by wireless via an antenna.
Meanwhile, according to a related art, a current level of a battery supplied to the power amplifier module is set the same irrespective of strength of a signal received in the course of a call.
According to the related art method, although a preset battery current is supplied to maintain a smooth call in weak reception strength, the same battery current is supplied in strong reception strength as well. Therefore, considerable battery current consumption is inevitable.
Moreover, as an excessive current consumption takes place, exothermic reaction occurs in a mobile terminal to reduce a call use duration.